


Biding Time

by Minuete



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [22]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Advent calendar prompt, Angst, Christmas Carols, Day 24, Emily Arc, Episode: s05s06 Christmas Carol, F/M, Mulder parallel story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Mulder bides time to see Scully in the new year.





	Biding Time

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr only-txf-fanart Philes' Xmas Advent Calendar Prompt Day 24: Christmas Carols

The frigid air was burning his nostrils and his lungs as he jogged a steady pace getting closer to his apartment complex on the four inches of snow that fell overnight.  It was early Christmas morning where everyone was slowly waking up, sitting beside a tree, and unwrapping Christmas gifts.  Everyone except for Fox Mulder, who was doing his best not to bug Scully even if it was just to wish her a Merry Christmas.  They’ve already exchanged season’s greetings.  

“Merry Christmas, Mulder. I’ll see you next year.  Thanks for driving,” she’d said to him smiling when the stewardess announced it was time to board the plane.  They lingered a little longer by the departure gate away from the line, until she gave him a hug and a reassuring hand squeeze while he gave her a quick peck on the top of her head. He watched the back of her redhead disappear among the crowd when she entered the gate.  He watched the airport ground crewmembers navigate the plane for take-off.  He watched as the plane took off the runway. 

He’d been thinking about her a lot these last five days...weeks, months, years if he were sincere.  He wondered if Scully went caroling with her family whenever he saw a group of carolers singing Christmas carols on his street.  Probably not, he thought with a smile, recalling the night in the forest with his maimed shoulder and Mothmen.  Scully was right; their trip to the forest wasn’t so bad.  He wondered if she enjoyed spending time in sunny San Diego with her asshole brother Bill and sister-in-law Tara, was it?  Were Bill and Maggie conspiring to introduce Scully to a nice Catholic man? If she would agree to a relationship long-distance...if, if, if... 

He zipped down his half-zip pullover as he entered his apartment complex, the warm air instantly thawing his frozen face.  He took the elevator and reached his floor.  Just as he was inserting his key into his front door, he heard his landline phone ringing inside his apartment.  _It_ _better_ _not_ _be_ _a_ _spoof_ _phone_ _call_ _again_ , he thought to himself.  He quickly entered his place and ran straight to the phone. 

“Hello?” he greeted, not sure who would call him on Christmas day.  He didn’t recognize the number on caller ID. 

“Mulder?” Scully’s voice sounded shaky, unsure.  His brief elation instantly turned to worry. 

“Scully? What’s wrong?” 

“I need you to fly out to San Diego right away, Mulder.  It regards a little girl named Emily Sims who’s recently orphaned.”  Mulder took off his wool hat and ran his fingers through his hair in confusion. 

“I don’t understand, Scully.  A little orphan girl?” 

“She’s my flesh and blood, Mulder.  I have a little girl.”   _Merry fucking Christmas._  His mind was going a mile-a-minute as he tried his best to pay attention to what Scully was saying to him.  Something about a mysterious phone call, adoptive parents murdered, and Emily being extremely ill.   _Scully's abduction, her harvested ova, the chip, cancer...and now this?_  

“Alright, Scully.  I’ll take the next flight out.”   He was going to see Scully over the holiday break, but for all the wrong reasons. 


End file.
